Today's integrated circuits include a vast number of devices. Smaller devices and shrinking ground rules are the key to enhance performance and to reduce cost. As FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance enhancement from one generation of devices to the next. The mainstay material of microelectronics is silicon (Si), or more broadly, Si based materials, or alloys. Such a Si alloy may be, for instance, silicon-germanium (SiGe). The devices in the embodiments of the present disclosure are typically part of the art of single crystal, Si based material device technology.
There is a great difficulty in maintaining performance improvements in devices of deeply submicron generations. Therefore, methods for improving performance without scaling down have become of interest. There is a promising avenue toward higher gate dielectric capacitance without having to make the gate dielectric actually thinner. This approach involves the use of so called high-k materials. The dielectric constant of such materials is significantly higher than that of SiO2, which is about 3.9. A high-k material may physically be thicker than oxide, and still have a lower equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) value. The EOT, a concept known in the art, refers to the thickness of such an SiO2 layer which has the same capacitance per unit area as the insulator layer in question. In today state of the art FET devices, one is aiming at an EOT of below 2 nm, and preferably below 1 nm.
Device performance is also enhanced by the use of metal gates. The depletion region in the traditional poly-Si next to the gate insulator may become an obstacle in increasing gate-to-channel capacitance. The solution is to use a metal gate. Metal gates also assure good conductivity along the width direction of the devices, reducing the danger of possible RC delays in the gate.
High performance small FET devices are in need of precise threshold voltage control. As operating voltage decreases, to 2V and lower, threshold voltages also have to decrease, and threshold variation becomes less tolerable. Every new element, such as a different gate dielectric, or a different gate material, influences the threshold voltage.
Specific layers of threshold modifying materials, so called cap layers, have been introduced into FET gate insulators for the purpose of favorably adjusting the apparent workfunction of the gate. The introduction of cap layers, in turn, may lead to complications with device performance in the form of possibly decreased channel mobility of the charge carriers.